


Let It Snow

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Shidgemas 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 3: Chilly/Cozy, Established Relationship, F/M, It's cute and fluffy folks, Pidge and Shiro have a stay-home-and-cozy day, Shidgemas 2018, They sit around and eat and cuddle on the couch and watch Christmas movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: Shidgemas Day 3: Chilly/CozyOh, the weather outside is frightful. But snuggling on the couch is so delightful. And since they've got no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow...





	Let It Snow

Pidge snuggled in to Shiro, enjoying the warmth of his body, the dog at their feet, the layers of blankets, the softness of their mattress. Outside, the wind blew and snowflakes fell, layering upon the flakes that fell during the night.

It was the Saturday before Christmas, and they had no plans. Just to sit around the house and be still and warm and cozy on such a chilly day.

They stayed in bed, neither awake nor asleep, just cuddled together, wrapped around each other, listening to the steady patter of raindrops. Until, finally, the grumbling of their bellies led to their reluctant task of getting out of bed.

“Want pancakes?” Shiro asked, kissing Pidge’s cheek.

“Hmm,” Pidge hummed an affirmative. “Chocolate chip pancakes.”

“Sounds perfect.” Shiro said. “You know how to make it even better?”

Pidge grinned. “Eating them on the couch, watching movies. A movie marathon.”

“Christmas movies,” Shiro said wistfully.

“It’s the perfect weather for it,” Pidge said. “You start on the batter, and I’ll get out the movies. Get the blankets ready, get the fire going.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Shiro said.

They swapped out PJ tops for their favorite cozy sweaters and put on fuzzy socks, for the ultimate stay-in day.

Pidge fed Chewie, then went into the living room, turning on electronics and flicking on the switch for the gas fireplace—a feature that had been one that sealed the deal for purchasing the home in the first place.

Shiro stirred the batter as the griddle warmed, waiting to hear the whistle of the kettle to poor water for their tea into their special Christmas mugs. His mug had a green Star Fleet symbol that was decorated like a Christmas tree with the words “Trek the Halls”. Hers was a plain white one with a candy-cane that proclaimed “I’m not short, I’m just a tall elf”.

Soon the tea was steeped and the pancakes were ready to be flipped. Pidge came in and got down plates and forks, carrying the mugs of tea to the coffee table in the living room. When she came back she asked, “What do you want to watch first?”

“ _Muppet’s Christmas Carol_ ,” Shiro said without a second thought. “It seems like a good one to start the movie marathon with.”

“It is,” Pidge agreed. “ _Elf_ after that?”

“Only if we can follow it with _It’s a Wonderful Life_.”

“Done. We’ll figure out a fourth one after that. But for the last two we watch, classic _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ followed by _Charlie Brown_?”

“Love it.”

Carrying in plates stacked with pancakes, the two got settled on the couch, draping a large blanket over their laps. Pidge took the corner, with Shiro beside her, and Chewie hopping on, laying his head on Shiro’s lap, giving him big puppy eyes and glancing occasionally at the pancakes. Shiro chuckled and said, “Sorry, Chewie, these have chocolate. That’s a no-go for dogs. But…”

Pidge chuckled and passed over the plate of plain pancakes Shiro had made first. Chewie’s tail started to wag and he sat up, tongue lolling as Shiro put the plate of puppy-safe pancakes on the couch.

“You know,” Pidge said as she grabbed the remote. “When we first got a puppy, you were pretty clear on what was not going to happen. He wasn’t going to sleep in our bed, he wasn’t going to get on the couch, and we’d never, ever, feed him people food. Now look at just this morning. Chewie woke up in our bed, he’s on the couch now, and you made him his own pancakes.”

“Believe it or not, I am a man of very weak willpower,” Shiro said. “And just look at those eyes! Can you say no to those eyes? No, no you can’t.”

Pidge laughed as she hit ‘play’, diving into her own pancakes.

Their cozy lazy day was just beginning.


End file.
